


Splash

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Bath Sex, Childhood, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Daisy smiled softly as she held Laura’s hand, leading her up the stairs, down the hallway and then waved her off as the girl walked into her bedroom. Daisy stood by the door as she waited for Laura to emerge again.

After a few minutes, she rapped her knuckles softly against the door as she called. “Do you need some help?” A moment of silence was followed by Laura’s voice squeaking. “Yeah.”

Daisy slowly pushed the door open, popped her head around it and smiled as she looked at Laura sitting on the edge of her bed, scribbling something she couldn’t quite make out. Daisy giggled as she stepped inside while she spoke. “Laura?”

The little girl looked up, a gap-toothed smile showing as she looked to Daisy, maintaining her gaze yet making no attempt to hide her drawing as Daisy came closer. When Daisy sat down beside her, Laura thrust the page towards her with a widening grin.

Daisy tilted her head as she looked over the child’s rendition of herself and Laura, a blush then showing as she giggled, wrapping an arm around Laura’s shoulders and pulling her closer as she cooed. “Oh, I remember this.”

Laura’s smile transformed into a smirk, she pounced. Landing Daisy on her back, Laura’s thin lips smacked against Daisy’s, the other girl groaned softly as she firmly grabbed Laura’s waist. Laura’s tongue thrust into Daisy’s mouth, forcing between the girl’s lips then exploring the inside of her mouth gleefully.

Daisy’s giggling muffled as she then gave a gentle swat to Laura’s butt as she mumbled. “O-ok baby girl, it’s bath time.”

Daisy shivered as Laura’s hands and claws made quick work of her clothing, shredding the garment. Laura giggled as she then straddled Daisy’s hips and bounced. Daisy slowly sat up and tugged Laura’s outfit off, setting it aside neatly, she held Laura close.

As soon as Daisy stood up, Laura latched her lips against her skin, sucking and nipping as she tightly clamped her arms around Daisy’s neck. Daisy shivered and shook as she made her way to the bathroom, a faint squeak as she then felt Laura tug her hair. A smile as she patted Laura's ass. "Easy, easy we're almost there."


End file.
